


learned silence

by Zekkass



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Femslash, Kissing, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need to impress me," she says, and Stella's look is defiant. Good. That's a good look on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learned silence

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers = Stella Rogers. It's my preferred name for fem!Steve. Also, this is my first time writing femslash - I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> This is for legete.

Peggy lies on her side, chin propped up in her hand as she watches Stella undress. There are miles of her smooth skin under that uniform, and Stella blushes every time she thinks to look Peggy's way.

Peggy just smiles, charmed and a touch exasperated all over again by the way Stella all but trips over herself around her.

"You don't need to impress me," she says, and Stella's look is defiant. Good. That's a good look on her.

"What if I want to?" Stella asks, unhooking her bra, dropping it on her folded pants.

"Just get over here," Peggy says, and Stella complies, all six foot of her sliding onto the sheets next to Peggy.

Stella takes a deep breath, taking her hand and cautiously sliding it over Peggy's side, expression going star-struck as no one stops her. Peggy shifts, leans forward and kisses her, eyes open to see Stella's delight. It's been too long since she last saw anyone get that happy just to share a bed with her.

She wonders if she's ever looked that way, and she chases that thought off by gently cupping one of Stella's breasts in her hand, rubbing her thumb over the nipple, listening to Stella hiss at the sensation.

"Peggy - " Stella starts, but Peggy kisses her once more, deeper now, nipping at her lower lip, tasting Stella. She lets up, waits a moment to see if Stella will finish her sentence now. Stella swallows, blushing again, and she raises her hand to grip Peggy's shoulder.

"I've never done this before," Stella says, voice soft. Peggy's lips curl into a smile - she's not surprised to find out that Stella's a virgin.

"Follow my lead," Peggy says, and she takes Stella's hand - big, callused - and shows her how to touch her breasts, gives her permission to be rough. She lets Stella have time to learn this much, even enjoys the inexperienced fondling.

Stella, for her part, strays. Her fingertips find their way down over Peggy's stomach, to her thighs. Peggy shifts to her back, lets Stella spread her legs.

Stella hesitates.

"Go ahead," Peggy says, and Stella looks at her.

"Are you enjoying this?"

Peggy nods. "Yes, Stella." She knows she's still composed, knows that Stella must feel clumsy and inexperienced next to her. Her blush is bright, lips parted, clearly aroused. Peggy - Peggy does not show it as well. She reaches out, takes Stella's hands in hers again, and smiles. "I am. I promise."

Stella squeezes her hands and nods, looking embarrassed all over again, and Peggy leads her fingertips to her clit, shows her how to make Peggy gasp.

It's easier then, when Stella can see that yes, _yes_ this is doing things to Peggy, things that make her feel good and realize all over again that she is lucky, too lucky, she makes her own luck - she has Stella in her bed, learning how to rub just so, learning that she's _allowed_ to lean over and nip ever-so-gently at one of Peggy's nipples.

Peggy slides her fingers into Stella's hair, pulls her up for a rough kiss, gasps into her mouth, pushes her hips up. She's unraveling, she knows it, she still has the presence of mind to get a hand down, return the favor. Her fingers are slick when she puts both hands on Stella's hips for a moment, a long moment as she tosses her head back, mouth open, silent.

You learn silence in the military, in school, at home.

Stella kisses at her neck, bites at her shoulder, occupies her own mouth, soft moans escaping. Peggy distantly thinks that next time she will have to gag her, perhaps, if there is a next time.

"Stella," she says, body still thrumming. "Stella, let me - "

Stella holds still for a moment, lets Peggy slip fingers between her legs again, moans Peggy's name as she slips a finger inside.

Everything Stella does is rougher after that, and Peggy will find scratches on her side and hip later, marks she will smile to see.

They kiss more, heated, hips rocking with the motions of their fingers, and Peggy watches as Stella has her first orgasm, feels her spasm and buck, and she rolls them over then, straddles Stella's hips and splays her fingers over Stella's stomach, panting.

It's better than she thought it would be.

Stella looks like she's visited the pearly gates. Peggy pulls her back down with pinches and pointed motions with her hips, and Stella gasps out a laugh, something that should annoy Peggy but doesn't.

Minutes, minutes later Peggy has her own orgasm roll through her, hot and perfect, and they lie together, after.

"That was perfect," Stella tells her, still flushed and happy, and Peggy can't bring herself to disagree.

"Thank you," Peggy tells her instead, and she gently presses Stella off the bed. They both need to clean up and go - there is a war on, after all.

Stella kisses her once more after her uniform is back on, gives her a jaunty smile, one that will capture someone's heart. Peggy rests her hand on the door frame and watches her go, wishing not for the first time that she could keep that captain for herself.


End file.
